Lendemain de fête
by Pilim
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Un réveil difficile pour Georg... premier OS, première publication sur FFnet


"Georg..."

Quelqu'un me touche l'épaule là...

"Georg, espèce de marmotte, allez réveille-toi..."

Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule là...

"GrmmmfPhhhhhh..."

"PUTAIN GEORG EMERGE!!! ON EST A LA BOUUUUUUUURRE!!"

"Argh, Gus, doucement!!!" (agression dès le matin, jlassome dès que jsuis en état de bouger)

"Nan pas doucement, la Belle au Bois Dormant, là ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te sortir de ton coma!!"

"Mais euhhh..il est quelle heure d'abord??!!"

"Boarf...rien que 14 heures, pas tard quoi..."

"14H MAIS IL EST TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! Purée Gus t'abuses, on n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui..."

"Peut être, mais la fille que t'as gentiment ramené dans la suite hier soir, elle est en train de nous faire une crise là!!"

(koua koua koua??!!)

"Comment-ça une fille?"

"Euh tu sais le truc avec des cheveux longs, la peau douche et des seins...Ca te parle ou tu veux une photo?"

Lueurs perverses dans le regard de Georg à l''évocation du mot "seins"

"Ouais d'ailleurs, sans vouloir foutre la merde, la prochaine fois évite de boire autant, parce que là tu risques d'avoir un sacré choc en voyant ta conquête à la lueur du jour..."

(Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu, vodka, rhum...tequila...des fesses...des yeux (sens des priorités impressionnant), Lisa, chambre d'hôtel...oups...)

"Comment ça un choc? Comment ça une crise?"

"On arrive pas à s'en débarrasser!! Elle harcèle Tom!!"

"Ok, ok jme lève..."

Joignant le geste à la parole...

"Putain, mec! t'es à poil!!!" (han traumatisme)

"Bein quoi t'es jaloux??? HINHIN jsuis SÛR que t'es jaloux!!"

"Pfffff t'es con...Euh Georg...?"

"Ouais..." (tin j'ai mal à la tête, merde jviens dmarcher sur une capote, dégueu, euh une deuxième, argh TROIS!!! P'tin jsuis trop un Dieu!!)

"Tiens..."

Il me tend un peignoir...(merci Gus t'es un frère...)

"Euh, juste un ptit truc comme ça, tu veux pas faire quelque chose à tes cheveux...et...à ton haleine?"

Je lui lance un regard noir et me dirige vers la suite de ma chambre

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" (le cri du Georg effrayé)

(vite brosse, élastique, eau sur visage, brosse à dent, dentifrice...)

Je sors et rejoins les autres dans la pièce principale de notre suite. Un corps féminin avec de longs cheveux me tourne le dos. Ohhhh bein ça va, il a exagéré...Bill me lance un regard amusé, moqueur même. Tom est en face de la "demoiselle" et à l'air terrorisé. Gus prépare à manger.

Cette vision me paralysant quelque peu ou du moins me rendant légèrement handicapé, je me prends une chaise qui trainait par là...Evidemment cette idiote tombe en faisant un max de bruit...Et ma "conquête" hiiiinnnnnn -.-' se retourne...Grave erreur de stratégie de ma part, saloperie de chaise...

"MON CHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! T'ES ENFIN REVEILLE!!!!" voix méga stridente

Là, Bill éclate franchement de rire. (ARGH! POURQUOI TU T'ES RETOURNEE??!!! JE...VAIS...PORTER...PLAINTE...CONTRE...LES...PATRONS DE CES PUTAINS DE BOITES DE MERDE!!! PAS ASSEZ DE...LUMIERE!!)

"Euh, salut"

Elle s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire (nonnnn ferme la bouuuuuuuuche) et me tape un gros smack Poum! et un Georg K.O, un!"

Devant mon manque flagrant de réactivité, elle enchaîne et m'achève par la même occasion...

"Ohhhh mon nounouuuuuuuurs fais pas le timide!!! En plus, tu l'étais pas vraiment cette nuit!!"

(Ptin jbois plus jamais dma vie)

Là Bill est carrément plié en deux, Tom semble soulagé et Gus pouffe comme une gamine devant sa casserole...

(Merci les gars)

Même pas eu le temps de sortir trois mots que :

"Bon les garçooooooooooooons jsuis super méga giga contente de voir rencontrééééééé (hiiiiiiiiiii groupiiiiiiiiiiie)!! Quand je vais raconter çé mes copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines! Mon doudou, t'étais vraiment giga génial!!!"

(hannnnnnnnnnnn)

"Mais là faut que j'y aille..."

Soulagement général.

Miss Hystérie tape un smack à l'Assemblée, récupéra son sac et se tire.

"AHAH Gustav!! Soit pas tout rouge!! C'est la première fois qu'une fille t'embrasse ou quoi??? HAN c'est la première fois!!!! AHHHHHHHH GUSTAV EST PUCEAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! " sur ces paroles absolument intelligente Tom s'écroule de rire, Gustav attrape la cuillère en bois, commence à courir après un Tom hurlant comme une fille, devant un Bill qui pleure de rire.

"Euh, bon les gars jvais aller mrecoucher moi..."

Les 3 autres s'arrêtent net. "AH NON! Y'A PAS MOYEN TU NOUS RACONTES TOUT!" (Tom, pervers, je te hais.)

" Alors Nounouuuuuuurs elle était comment ta nuit?" enchaîne Bill

On est assis autour de la table pendant que Gus nous sert ses fameuses lasagnes. Beuhhhh…lasagnes 10 minutes après le réveil…

"Y'a pas des chocapics plutôt…"

Gus me regarde complètement outré puis peiné. Ce gars est trop sensible…J'aime pas lui faire de la peine…Fick…

"hey désolé mec, jplaisantais (humhum) sers moi une bonne part!"( ptinn ta gueule Georg --'')

Rien que pour voir son sourire j'ai bien fais de dire ça. Il me sert une part ENORME. (gloups)

Regard vicieux de Tom : "Alors doudou tu racontes où on le fait à ta place??"

"Alors Georg, après moult verres ingurgités, repéra une fille qu'il trouva alors fort jolie. Alcool dans le sang aidant, il alla vers le popotin dansant, et lança à la demoiselle un regard indécent…Hey salut qu'il lui dit, elle se retourna alors dans un mouvement de cheveux L'Oréal, lui adressa un sourire éclatant, Dieu merci (pour elle) notre séducteur avait bu…Quelques banalités et roulages de pelles plus tard, toujours alccolisé monsieur décida de la ramener…Bon là c'est à toi Georg parce que moi jveux pas que ma bouche si pure…"

"Ouais ouais Bill, c'est bon…Bein écoute j'l'ai ramené, on a baisé, trois fois d'aill…"

"AHAHAH MENTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!" le coupa un Tom hilare

"SI C'EST VRAI, Y'A TROIS CAPOTES USAGEES DANS LA CHAMBRE"

"Mais ça c'est parce que t'étais tellement bourré que t'as pas réussi à en mettre une du premier coup!!"

"MEUHHHHHHHH NON!!!! Elles sont toutes pleines!!"

Gustav grimaça devant notre subtilité coutumière. "Ptin les gars vous êtes gores…"

"Tu te souviens de ce que vous avez fait au moins…?" s'intéressa Bill

" En fait des bribes qui me reviennent…jcrois bien qu'elle m'a fait une de ces pip…"

"C'est bonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! On a compris" brailla Gustav qui avait viré au rouge.

"OHHHHH petit Gus est gênééééééééééééééé! Railla Tom

Gustav se leva, renversant sa chaise, ses yeux nous lançaient des éclairs, ils avaient l'air vraiment en colère, et c'était tellement rare que ça en était effrayant.

Il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait l'air à la fois en colère et triste.

Son attitude nous laissa sans voix, la pièce était plongé dans un silence de mort.

"Ptin Tom t'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets!" le gronda son frère

Jme demandais ce qui pouvait mettre notre batteur dans un tel état.

"Bon les gars je vais aller le voir"

"Georg…"

"Quoi?"

"FERME TON PEIGNOIR!!!"

"Oh ça va!!

Je me rends donc dans la chambre de Gustav…Je frappe et entends "Georg laisse moi tranquille…"

"Non!" Et sans plus de discussion, je rentre dans la chambre et le trouve assis sur son lit, dos à la porte…

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, il regarde le sol, je sens qu'il est mal…

"T'aurais pu t'habiller mec, une horreur par jour s'il te plaît…" me dit-il en souriant.

"Hé, Gus il se passe quoi, chaque fois qu'on parle de sexe tu pètes un câble en ce moment…avant tu ne disais rien, tu rigolais même avec nous…"

"Vous êtes trash, vraiment, c'est lassant au bout d'un moment…Pis…non rien, laisse tomber…"

"Non j'laisse pas tomber, Gus ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît, jsais quand ça va pas et toi aussi tu le sais quand jsuis mal, t'es toujours là pour nous trois, à notre tour un peu…arrête de prendre sur toi…"

"Non tu vas te moquer…jte connais…"

"Euh…bon je sais que je suis pas super subtil…"

"…c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire" me réplique-t-il en souriant

"Mais tu sais jsais être à l'écoute aussi…"

"Bein…en fait…c'est avec Isa…en fait bein on a…"

" (PUTAINNNNNN ENFINNNNNN) ah… et ça ne s'est pas bien passé?"

"Euh…pas trop…J'ai pas assuré Georg…"

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?"

"Jcrois qu'à un moment jlui ai fais mal…et ça m'a bloqué…jvoulais pas la blesser…"

" ptinnnn trop Kawaiiiiiiii Hé, tu sais c'est normal qu'elle ait un peu mal…Vous avez recommencé?"

"En fait…jfais un blocage je crois…j'arrive pas à….tu vois quoi…"

"Oui je vois…vous en avez parlé…?"

"Un peu…elle essaye de me rassurer mais…bof quoi…"

"Tu sais, c'est pas de ta faute…."

"C'est ce qu'elle me dit aussi…"

"Elle a raison…Il faut que vous passiez par là…Si je peux te donner quelques conseils…préparez vous une jolie soirée romantique c'est moi qui dit ça???!!! et il faut que toi tu…la …prépares… tu vois?" (rouge rouge)

(sourire en coin et tout aussi rouge) "Oui…"

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre…, mais ne te stresse pas, c'est pas à cause de toi…"

"Merci, ça msoulage déjà d'en avoir parlé…"

"Tu la vois quand Isa?"

"Tout à l'heure, elle vient ici…"

"Bon jvais virer les jumeaux…et moi je vais…aller quelque part…"

(grand sourire)"Merci!"

Isa arriva, les jumeaux et Georg allèrent se balader en ville

…

Ils s'installèrent dans un café autour d'une bonne tasse de cappuccino lorsque le bassiste sentit son portable vibrer…Un message de Gus…Sur l'écran : un grand smiley souriant suivit d'une "Danke"…

_Premier Os...Qu'en pensez-vous? Toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont acceptées! Je ne demande qu'à progresser!_


End file.
